Problem: $8.556 + 83 = $
Answer: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${{10} + {0} + {80} = {9}0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$